Brown Eyes
by skypixie
Summary: Amy finds herself the victim of a stalker and Adam and friends set out to help. amyAdam , Jeffoc
1. Chapter 1

He stared at her longingly he loved her so much but could never get the courage to tell her what if she didn't feel the same way, he did not want to ruin their friendship. Adam was brought out of his deep thoughts by a towel being thrown at him "hey what was that for Jason" , "well you've been staring at Amy for the last 10 minutes why don't you just ask her out already man", "Jason I cant , just drop it ok" , "fine Im just trying to help you" smirked Jason at his best friend.

Adam ,Jason ,Matt ,Jeff and Amy were all going to zero that night it was a new club they were trying. When they got there Adam spotted Amy with matt and Jeff and he and Jason went over to join them. It was Amy's turn to get the drinks in she shouted at the bartender above the music ordering their drinks she then turned to look at the table where her friends were , god I really do love him she thought to herself as she looked at Adam his large grin spreading over his mouth he's so sweet and kind.

Unknown to Amy Adam turned to look at her just as she turned looked away and thought exactly the same thing he was tempted to just go over there and blurt out he felt but thought better of it. Amy felt a pair of strong hands slide around her waist , assuming it was one of the guys she didn't push them away , but she was then swung round violently , she did not recognize the face she pushed him away but he was to strong foe her "easy beautiful" the man smirked "get the hell off me" she yelled breaking her arms free of his grip and slapping him hard across the face " now that wasn't very nice" the man replied responding with a slap of his own.

Adam seeing this from the other side of the club jumped out of his seat and sprinted over to Amy , as soon as he reached them he punched the stranger square in the jaw , Adam was a big guy and that one blow knocked the man onto the floor Adam continued to kick him while the stranger writhed in pain on the floor trying to protect himself from more blows . The other guys were a few seconds after Adam they grabbed him and tried to restrain him so the bouncers could get to the guy and throw him out after a few seconds of struggling Adam gave in and let the bouncers throw the guy to the curb.

Adam turned round his attention right back to making sure Amy was ok , he spotted her sitting on the floor he could see the fear in her face , shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest trying to hold tears back, "Amy" he said softly the concern evident in his voice he knelt down and pulled her head to his chest and held her tightly , she was still shocked at what had just happened , she let out an almost whimper and just said "Adam" she then feeling safe wrapped tight in his arms begun to cry into his chest soaking his shirt.

Adam turned from Amy to look up at the others who were just as concerned and said they'd better take her back to the hotel , they agreed so Jason went to get the car , Adam looked down at the crying Amy in his arms and softly told her that they were taking her back to the hotel , he then just scooped her up into his arms Amy just tightening her hold on him feeling safer the closer she could get to him.

When they got back Amy asked if she could share Adam and Jason's room with them as she really didn't feel like being alone they agreed straight away, Adam really didn't want to let her out of his sight , he kept thinking back to when he had seen the man hit Amy , he could have killed him if the guys hadn't pulled him off, he thought he might have never stopped kicking the man for what he did I mean how dare he thought Adam. He was then broke from his thoughts buy Amy's soft voice saying his name "Adam" she whispered " yeah" he replied , "thank you for helping me tonight " , " hey you don't have to thank me for that , you know I'll always be here for you right?" , "yeah I know" Amy turned the radio on , "I don't believe we got to dance this evening " she said "may I" she smiled at him , "of course" he said returning with a smile of his own. Just as they got close a new song started to play it was the song from Dirty Dancing one of Amy's favourite movies , hungry eyes that's what its called thought Adam , the words fitted perfectly for him and Amy , he stared into her eyes , she stared back into his thinking almost the same thing and listened to them intently.

I've been meaning to tell you I've got this feeling that won't subside,

I look at you and I fantasize , your mine tonight , now I've got you in

My sights , with these hungry eyes , one look and I can't disguise ,

Hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I , I wanna hold you so

Hear me out , I wanna show you what loves all about , darlin tonight,

now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes , one look at

You and I cant disguise , hungry eyes , I feel the magic between you

And I …………………………………

Amy moved closer to Adam laying her head on his chest and letting out a contented little sigh.

I've got hungry eyes , now I've got you in my sights , hungry eyes ,

Now did I take You by surprise , I need you to see this love was

meant to be……………………………..

Adam leaned down and lifted Amy's chin he pressed his lips to hers softly , going with the moment and his true feelings , Amy surprised at first did not react but when Adam went to pull back kissed him passionately as she had wanted to do for so long. The two of them kissed through the rest of the song , as the music trailed off Adam pulled back a little and looked at Amy "your beautiful" he smiled , she let a small giggle escape her lips , "I need to tell you something Amy I know this probably isn't the best time but if I don't say it now I'll probably never pluck up the courage",

Adam took a deep breath , his happiness and their whole friendship rested on her reply to the words he was about to say , "I love you Amy" he said his voice stronger than he felt at that moment , "I have for so long now , I love the way your smile lights up your face , the way you pull your bottom lip in your teeth and frown when your making a decision , it was torture not telling you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship because …" he was cut off by Amy's lips crushing against his , when she pulled back she let out a sweet laugh at the shocked expression on Adams face , she pulled him close to her and whispered gently in his ear her warm breath tickling it slighty "I love you too Adam". Adam not knowing what to say or how to express the feeling her reply produced in him just swept her off her feet and whirled her round and round , both laughing through happiness.

Jason came back to his and Adams room after making sure Matt and Jeff got back ok well mainly Matt as he was completely paraletic and absolutley convinced he was superman and if they would just let him go he'd jump out of the hotel room window and prove it to them , but he soon passed out and they got him into bed.

He pushed open the door and saw Adam twirling Amy round and round "um guys whats going on , something I should know about" , Adam just ran up to him and said in a very fast voice , "she loves me Jason and I love her" said Adam like an excited school boy and then looked and Amy who was needless to say beaming and brushed the hair from her face that had been misplaced by him twirling her round and kissed her again , lightly caressing her face while her fingers entwined in his long hair.

Jason loudly cleared his throat "well I think I'll leave you two love birds alone and bunk with Matt and Jeff tonight" , Adam and Amy parted to say thanks and goodnight to Jason "and by the way I'm really happy for guys , its about god damn time you got your acts together and told each other how you felt" , with that he closed the door behind him and walked back down the hall to the elevator for a night on Matt and Jeffs floor but he still had a smile on his face for his two friends.

Amy woke up still wrapped in Adams arms she turned to see him looking back at her "how long have you been awake" she asked sleep still evident in her voice , "I dunno" he said "I was just watching you sleep you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you brown eyes" , Amy smiled at his use of a nickname he'd never called her that before , it was always Amy or Red because of her hair but she liked this new one it was sweet and more personal something a lover would call you as I guess they were now she thought and nothing could have made her happier.Amys thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door Amy reluctantly unwrapped herself from Adams arms and opened it to find no one there just an envelope on the floor , she picked it up and went back inside the room looking down the hallway one more time before shutting the door "what is it honey" he said as she opened the envelope "well I don't know yet do I "she smirked , she started to read the letter , Adam looked at her alarmed as her face fell "what , honey what does it say" , Amy said nothing just sat on the end of the bed and handed him the letter to read himself so he read it aloud…….

Dear Amy,

We met last night you think your new lover boy kicking my ass

Will keep me away from you , well your wrong just think as soon

As he lets you out of his sight you'll be MINE !

X x x x

Adam couldn't believe what he was reading he'd just got the girl of his dreams and now some sicko the same one whose ass he'd already kicked at the club wanted to take her away from him , there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.He looked over at Amy on the end of the bed he noticed a slight bruise on her cheek he hadn't seen before , he just kept thinking that asshole did that to her he hurt her and I will not let him hurt her again , never again , he moved closer to Amy "hey come here brown eyes" he said seeing tears form behind her eyes "I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he kissed her head and cradled her in his arms. Amy buried herself into him feeling safer and more loved than ever she did not ever want him to stop holding her she wished time could freeze at that exact moment as she had a feeling things would get a whole lot worse for them.

Amy turned to look up at Adam after relaxing in his arms for awhile "I love you and I know you'll do all that you cab to keep me safe but you cant watch me all the time , you have matches at the arena and so do I , so I think we should our friends and show them the letter maybe they can help , I think were gonna need help with this , what do you think?" , Adam looked at her and let out a sigh "well I don't want let you out of my sight but your right , I'll tell the guys at breakfast and show them the letter , you don't have to be with me while I do though I don't want it to upset you , hey why don't you sit with Dwayne while I talk to the guys" , "thanks Adam , and if you don't mind I will sit with Dwayne I don't really want to sit and talk through the letter and that guy and what he wants with me" replied Amy , Adam could see the worry in her eyes and suggested it was about time they went down and had a nice big breakfast, Amy smiled and they showered together and got dressed.

They quickly spotted the guys , Matt , Jeff and Jason laughing over breakfast , Amy kissed Adam and then went over to sit with Dwayne , "hey red" smiled Dwayne "how You doing , also I see from that kiss that you and Adam have finally got together congrats and its about damn time girl" , "thanks"giggled Amy , "um not that I don't love having your company this morning but why aren't you sitting with Adam and the guys" , a worried look crossed her face but all she replied was "just felt like a change and you looked a little lonely and Adam said he didn't mind so here I am now what shall we eat" she lied , Dwayne just excepted what she said but knew she was hiding something , while Adam went and sat with the guys.

"Hello lover boy , have fun last night did you" laughed the guys , "hey but if you ever hurt her we will kill you man" added Matt and Jeff, "oh shut up and listen will you I need to tell you something really important but you cant tell anybody , Amy wanted me to tell you but didn't want to be here when I did that's why she's sitting with Dwayne this morning , "we had wondered why she sat with rocky" said Matt "so whats up man you've really worried me now" said Jeff impatiently.

"Well you remember that creep at the club who hit Amy and left a nasty bruise on her cheek , well anyway Amy and I woke up this morning and found this laying by the door but no one there" Adam proceeded to read them the letter and watched as their faces turned to anger , these men loved Amy she was like the little sister they'd never had "what an asshole" Matt yelled "how could he do this , why that …" , "Matt shut up will you" shouted Adam , Matt turned round to notice everyone of the wrestlers looking at him including Amy and Dwayne he saw the flash of pain in her eyes and then Amy looked round at everyone staring at Matt and then fled the restaurant as fast as she could "hey Amt wait" yelled Dwayne , everyone then turned to see her back as she ran out "oh shit" said Adam and ran straight out after her.

Amy ran outside as hot tears started to trail down her cheeks , she didn't know why Matt was yelling had made her bolt but now all she could think about was that guy , she couldn't stop asking who was he and why her. A hand touching her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts and made her scream as she turned round "hey its just me , my god you run quickly brown eyes" , "Adam" said Amy she slid down to her knees , he quickly bent down beside her and held her close "come on now sweetie don't let it get to you ok" he tried to reassure her "its hard not to I think about how he hurt me last night and now he writes a letter , its like over night I've developed some sort of stalker and I cant make sense of who he is or why he's decided to do it and what he has decided exactly to do to me I don't know if its just going to go away , if he's just trying to frighten us a bit because you beat him up and made him look weak or if he is deadly serious and is some psycho and that's what's driving me insane all the whys and how's and uncertainties I cant stand not knowing Adam" she took a deep breath but finally tears came out it was just what she didn't want to happen she had finally gotten the man of her dreams and its as if now she had gotten the opposite as well the man of her nightmares.

The other guys came outside to find Amy in Adams arms crying her last few tears , "Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry sweetie" said Matt upset at seeing what he had caused "its ok" Matt she sniffed "its not your fault" she turned to smile at them , they smiled back then clenched their jaws as they noticed the bruise forming on her cheek they realized he'd hit her harder than they had thought


	2. Chapter 2

. All the guys escorted Amy to the arena although none of the other wrestlers noticed anything different as the 5 of them always turned up usually everywhere together, if you wanted one you could usually find the whole lot, a few asked about Amy's bruise she just said she got it in a bar fight they just grinned and said they'd hoped she'd won, she had smiled weakly at everyone a few noticed how closely the guys followed round her but thought nothing of it they were like family after all.

Adam had his arm placed around Amy's shoulders his hand dangling down just by her neck so she could entwine her fingers with his and hold his hand, she also had her arm around his waist trying to stay as close as possible, he noticed this and pulled her toward him protectively he wasn't letting anyone harm her he thought to himself. The others stood around her Jeff by her other side, Jason in front and Matt behind, as they got to their dressing room Amy and Adam released from each other neither wanting to but Adam needed the loo. Just as Amy sat down on the sofa where she had sighed and collapsed herself she felt a prick and darted up yelping "ow shit" shouted Amy "what what's wrong" shouted Adam, Amt turned to see a dark red rose on the sofa with another note attached, her face dropped once again she read the note and then slid down her back to the wall until she was crouching on the floor knees starting to shake, the others knelt by her Jeff gently taking the note from her hands and began to read it.

My Dear Amy,

Here is a rose to show you I can get where ever you go, my love has no boundaries and to tell you now that I will have you soon but right now I just enjoy watching you as the enclosed photo will show.

All my love and kisses and soon to be much more!

X x x x

Jeff removed the photo from the envelope the others could see the anger in his face, he then grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room smashing it onto the floor "son of a bitch" shouted Jeff, "hey Jeff calm down bro, show us what's the photo of", Matt and all of them knowing it takes a whole hell of a lot to wind Jeff up enough to get him angry let alone send him into a rage. Jeff showed them the photo it was of Amy in the shower Amy gasped as she saw it standing up and grabbing it from Jason who now held it "he, he's seen me in the shower god knows what else he's seen, how could he get in there its not possible we were third from the top floor he would have had to be in the bathroom with me to take this photo from such close range, oh my god he was in the bathroom with me" the others especially Adam could see this was tearing Amy apart the look of fear and confusion in her eyes "Amy listen to me its ok I was there remember he can't have been in the bathroom with you I don't know how he took it but" before Adam could finish he saw Amy's lids start closing and she began to slump "brown eyes" he shouted as he caught her.

Amy woke up on the soft couch the guys worried faces looking down at her from their kneeling positions round her Adam dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth Jeff holding onto her hand so tight in worry he was starting to cut off the blood flow, she remembered what had happened and the last thing she remembered was the man calling her brown eyes, "Jeff your cutting off the blood flow to my hand ease off a bit would ya" she whispered "Red your awake" Jeff gave her a huge kiss on the cheek and released her hand that was followed with two more huge kisses from Jason and Matt and one final soft gentle kiss on the lips from Adam "its nice to have you awake brown eyes , you scared me" he said "I'm sorry, I love you" smiled Amy gently lowering his head with her hand so she could gently kiss him back, "are you sure your ok now you don't fell dizzy or anything like that" said Jason "no I'm fine" replied Amy getting up "where are you going , do you want one of us to come with you" said Jeff "unless you want to see me on the loo I think I can handle this one on my own , but thanks" the others just laughed as a now pink Jeff.

While Amy was in the toilet the others started talking "look" said Adam "I think we should take it in turns watching her we don't want to crowd her but when I can't be near her I would like to know that she's safe so if one of you could keep an eye on her I don't want that son of a bitch to get anywhere near her do you understand what I'm trying to say I know it's not coming out right" he sighed. Jason put his arm round Adams shoulders as he sighed "we'll look after her Adam you know we will" said Jason "thank you I just want her to be safe". Amy came out of the bathroom to see them all sitting round and laughing at this point Dwayne, Mark and Glen had joined them she smiled at seeing everything normal once again Adam noticed her just standing and watching them with a smile on her face the first proper smile he had seen from her all day, "there is room for you right here brown eyes" he said tapping his lap, she hopped over Jeff and Jason who were sprawled over the floor and plonked herself nicely on to Adams lap, she dived into kiss him only to pull away blushing at the chorus of "oooohhh" that had just started "cut it out ok" said Adam flinging a pillow at Glen who he knew had started it "hey its just good to see you to together" laughed Glen.

They heard a knock at the door and a mans head poked round it "Edge 5mins" said a stage hand and then disappeared off again, "well that's me" said Adam reluctantly not wanting to leave "its ok babe I have to get up and have another shower anyway the journey here was all hot and made me sticky" smiled Amy jumping from his lap, Adam sighed and stood up "you sure you'll be ok", "I'll be fine this lot will take good care of me baby" she reassured him "but they're not staying in here while I'm in the shower , they can wait outside" said Amy to a round of playful Damns being uttered by from the others , Adam kissed her goodbye and left for his match against Eddie gurrero they're characters on screen hated each other but off screen they were really good friends mainly everyone was they were like one big dysfunctional family.

Amy ushered them all out so she could take a shower in peace, she sighed and giggled as she leaned against the back of the door after she'd finally got them to leave, they had told Glen and Mark everything after the had noticed the bruise and the atmosphere and Adams general reluctance to leave her side, she was actually glad to have told them though they had gone all protective on her as well and she had found it hard to persuade them she would be fine I mean they were two 7 feet tall men to argue with. Amy giggled again them undressed and climbed in under the warm drops of water showering her body and sighed as her muscles began to relax.

Adam wrestled well an his character Edge won as he was face at the minute and Eddie was heel, just as he was celebrating his win with the crowd the lights dimmed and the screen came on "I found her Adam" said a muffled voice "do you want me to show her to you" the voice laughed and trailed off Adams face turned to shock as he saw Amy on the screen in the shower he couldn't see much more than her face as the screen was steamed, the voice returned then "see I can get lose to her anywhere and soon she will belong to me" the voice laughed once again and the images disappeared off the screen. Adam stood there stunned as the lights came back on, Eddie was standing by his side and put a hand on his shoulder Adam then jumped from the ring and raced to the backstage area and sprinted down the corridor to his locker room after running past the guys and ran up to Amy who was now in a towel and pulled her to him. "Adam what's wrong" she said concerned "what happened" said the guys who had followed him in, Eddie ran in after them and sighed in relief at seeing Amy safe in Adams arms "look tell me what's wrong your scaring me" said Amy "I'm sorry brown eyes I didn't mean to scare you I was just so worried" and with the help of Eddie explained what had happened Amy just turned her head and said "why me" then snuggled into Adams shoulder tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later, "I don't understand" shouted Mark "how could he have filmed her me, Glen, Matt and Jason where all just feet from the door no one came in or came out". "Hey chill bro" said Glen seeing that this only made Amy cry harder "I'm sorry red" he said with a sigh and kissed the back of his head " I'm sorry I let you down". Amy peaked out from where she had her head in Adams shoulder "its not your fault she sniffed" then took a deep breathe and stood up" well I cant sit here in a towel on Adams lap all night however much id like to" she smirked' "I have a match with Trish", "are you sure baby, me and the guys here can talk to Vince" replied Adam "that's nice of you Hun but im not going to let him ruin everything I'm doing this match, now everyone out" Amy clapped her hands at the guys and started shooing them back out of the dressing room. Adam got up and made his way to the door, Amy grabbed his arm "not you silly" she smiled wrapping herself round his waist "you're my boyfriend and you've seen it already you don't have to leave idiot", "oh" said Adam feeling a little bit silly he then dropped back onto the couch and watched as she changed. Amy stuck her head round the door and called the others now that she was changed knowing they'd be anxious and worried, then flopped onto Adams lap, her now favorite seat and snuggled close "don't you two ever stop" said Jason with a smile.

The group turned round when two people burst through the door in fits of laughter "I can't believe you just did that the look on his face was classic, high five little sister" laughed Jericho slapping his sisters hand "well he deserved it did you hear that chat up line and then trying to grab me no way he's had that coming for awhile" smiled Angel. "Hey Angel what's your brother babbling on about" said Adam, "hey guys, oh I kneed Dean Malenko in the balls for trying some sleazy chat up line and trying to grab me" she smiled then looked worried as she looked at Amy's face and then round the room at the amount of people in it " sweetie is everything ok you look upset and its really crowded in here" said Angel to Amy. Amy reached out to Angel who immediately let her in for a hug and Amy explained "oh my god I can't believe this its horrible sweetie im so sorry we'll do everything we can to help wont we Chris" Angel said looking at her brother and his worried face "of course we will anything you need from us just ask" he smiled at Amy, who Angel released and passed back to Adam while she took a few moments to understand fully what she had just been told. Jeff looked at Angel from the book he'd been reading while stretched out on the floor he'd always thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and had fallen for her the moment he had heard her soft voice say his name when they had been introduced by her brother after she joined the roster, he just had no confidence when it came to her they were very close friends he was the closest person to her except her brother Chris and Amy but however close they were he was to scared to tell her how he felt.

Angel noticed Jeff sprawled on the floor back resting on the wall his legs stretched out in front of him she couldn't deny the urge to sit herself between his legs and read his book with him "hey babe" smiled Angel as she crawled over his leg into the space between them and wiggled her back resting on his chest to get comfy Jeff couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked and how right it felt to have her there he brought his arms around her and held the book out so she could read it to, they read like this quite often the two of them huddled together. Chris watched his sister as she got comfy with Jeff and smiled she was such a sweetie, he knew how Jeff felt about her and just wished he would ask her out, Chris knew he would be better to her than anyone else especially her asshole of an ex boyfriend. Chris and Angel had had it tough as kids their dad had been violent beating Angel and then Chris because he tried to help his sister by taking some of the heat so she could find a place to hide, their mother had died when Angel was born and Chris had looked after her all of her life trying to keep her safe first from their father and then from anything or one who would try and hurt her after that.

The stage hand knocked on the door hearing the laughter inside and waited to be asked in "come in" shouted Mark, "hey guys just wanted to let you know your on in 10 miss Dumas" he smiled "thanks I'll be there in a sec tom" he smiled once more and then left closing the door behind him. "I suppose I had better get going then" said Amy a nervous smile on her face "hey sweetie just an idea why don't I come to ringside with you it would put my mind at ease knowing I could help if needed and it wouldn't look as suspicious as one of these guys coming out with you, what do think" smiled Angel trying to put Amy at ease sum what. "Are you kidding that would be great I am kind of nervous about going out there alone after what's happened so far" Amy gave Angel a genuine smile she was lucky to have such good friends "it's settled then I'll go out with you and before I hear a word of protest from you guys its final now deal with it and sit down and be nice got it" she eyed each one of them daring them to protest they just smiled and sat down as told they knew arguing would get them no where with these two once their minds were made up. The guys watched the girls leave Adam kissed Amy while Chris pulled his sister aside "any trouble so much as a hint of it and I'm out their next to you understand no complaints ok" whispered Chris to his sister, Angel knew by his face he was worried "I would expect nothing less, thanks I love you" she smiled "hey im always going to be looking out for you you're my baby sister, love you to now get" laughed Chris and smiled as she hopped away and jumped on Amys back for a piggy back waving at him, "hey she'll be fine man" said Glen patting him on the back he knew how protective Chris could be and with good reason from the rumours he had heard " I just can't help feeling something really terribles about to happen you know" sighed Chris and sat on a chair beginning to stare into space , Glen felt it best to leave him to his thoughts as words of comfort escaped him as he also felt that they were about to turn a very dark corner and that it would not necessarily end well for some.

Angel stood outside the ring as promised and cheered Amy on she watched Amy get the three counted and went to get in the ring but was plunged into darkness her breathing became rapid she continued getting into the ring and stood straight "Amy where are you I can't see a bloody thing" shouted Angel "Amy answer me please you know I hate the dark" Angel tried to cry out as she felt some ones hand cover her mouth "now you are precious aren't you, I have missed you so he said you had become a beauty he was right" he laughed into her ear as he ran his hand up her legs and squeezed her breast so hard she cried out in pain while frozen in fear but it was muffled by her hand still covering her mouth "this was just an introduction I'll be back to get you soon" Angel cringed as he kissed her cheek , she was swung round and the last thing she felt was his fist connect with her face and an explosion of pain.

Amy smiled as she stood up from the three count her arm raised she turned round to see Angel climb into the ring but everything went dark and before she could speak a hand clamped over her mouth she swung her arms blindly trying to get free "easy girl, oh I always knew you were a feisty one but all this just for me, don't worry I'm not here for you just yet but I needed to feel you, smell your hair before everything comes together, you will be mine Amy, I will have you soon", Amy could feel the warmth of his breathe on her neck , his arm clamped round her body holding her tight to him but she could no longer struggle she was paralyzed with fear she willed her body to move but nothing responded a tear trailed down her cheek and onto his hand that held tight around her mouth " don't cry my love it will all end soon us being parted will not last long but for now sweet dreams" he laughed and the last thing Amy felt as Angel had done was a fist connecting with her face and an explosion of pain.

Chris paced up and down the locker room glancing up and down at the match on the TV "Chris please will you just sit down and try to relax your making me anxious" said Adam " huh oh sorry sure thing" replied Chris he sat himself on a chair staring at the television displaying the match "that's it, that's our girl" shouted Matt as Amy got the three count, Chris breathed a sigh of relief as the match ended with out any interferences by the stalker just as he went to stand up the screen went black " what the hell" shouted Adam "Angel" was all they heard Chris shout as he sprinted out to the ring the others seconds behind him. The lights came back up as Chris was half way down the ramp "noooo" he shouted as he saw Angel lying face down in the ring unmoving he rushed to her falling to his knees and pulling her into his lap. Adam rushed to Amy who was coming round he pulled her into his arms. The guys turned to Chris who was still on the floor with Angel "no not again Angel please honey wake up please don't do this to me no I won't let you go, come on little one wake up, wake up" he shook her face and her eyes began to flutter "oh thank god" Chris pulled his baby sister to him letting a tear escape, he stood up bringing her with him cradled in his arms and rolled out of the ring and disappeared up the ramp.

The guys turned to Chris their hearts breaking at the pain in Chris's voice and on his face neither Chris nor Angel ever really spoke of their childhood but they knew some things and they were enough to understand Chris's protective nature and the pain they saw at the moment. No one knew what to say to him even Amy who now awake was in tears they just let him leave and go up the ramp they knew he needed time to make sure she was alright before they found out what happened to her, Matt put his hand on his brothers shoulder he knew he cared for Angel almost as much as her brother did and he was scared to death that she had been hurt.

Chris rushed Angel to the trainer's room placing her on the table; she had not said a word since she had come round only making Chris more anxious. "Ok your going to have some nasty bruising round that eye but you'll be fine", "thanks Fred, have you got any ice she can put on it for now" said Chris, "yeah sure thing, here you go Hun". Fred left the room to let them talk, "hey sweetie, do you think you could tell me what happened out there" Whispered Chris softly sitting next to her taking her hand, " ok, well the match ended and I went to get into the ring to hug Amy but all of the lights went out and then I felt hands grab me I tried to move but he was too strong" Angel choked out through tears, Chris put his arm round her and pulled her for a hug holding her tight "its ok your safe now, then what happened", "then he spoke to me I can't remember what he said I just froze as soon as I heard that voice I knew that voice Chris I knew it as soon as I heard it" cried Angel becoming almost hysteric "who was it Angel who's voice did you hear" said Chris panicked "it was dad Chris it was DAD" she screamed after standing up and then falling to the floor in tears " no , no" was all Chris could say crawling onto the floor next to his sister in the corner of the room. He put his arm around her and that's where the others found them crouched in the corner Angel hugging her knee's to her chest head buried in them and Chris with his knees to his chest arms round his sister holding her tight a scene very common from their childhood.

Jeff was the first to come forward the others not really sure what to do "Chris its Jeff we came to see how Angel was doing" he said tentatively not wanting to startle them. Chris brought his head up to look at the guys he glanced down at his sisters still bowed head "I think we should all go some where a little more private there's some things me and Angel need to tell you about our childhood". Chris stood up and then bent down to his sister " hey little one" he said raising her chin " big bro is going to take you back to the hotel now ok" he smiled at her " ok" replied Angel giving him a weak smile in return. Angel stood up then noticing the others in the room Jeff took a slow step towards her "hey sugar" he smiled at her hoping to get one back and was not disappointed, Angel gave him a small smile and then went into his open arms for a hug. Jeff pulled her close to him her head rested on his shoulder he stroked her hair "come on sugar, you and Chris can ride back with me ok lets go grab your stuff" Angel nodded and Jeff guided her out of the room arms round her shoulders. Chris watched them walk out of the room he was lost he could not believe their father was back after all this time and he didn't think he could handle it if he did anything to Angel again he almost killed her once he did not want to give him the chance to do it again. Matt walked to Chris he had never seen him like this so quiet and vulnerable the expression on his face reminded Matt of a frightened and confused child. "Come on buddy I'll help you get your stuff together and walk you to the car, its going to be ok what ever it is you know we're all here to help" said Matt putting his arm round Chris's shoulders pulling him to him and guiding him out of the room.

Adam took Amy back to the locker room while the others went to check on Chris and Angel. He hoped she was ok their was something not right after the attack he just hoped they would tell them what it was but his first priority was Amy. He had carried her out of the ring afterwards and to the locker room where he now placed himself on the couch with her cradled in his arms on his lap.

"Hey there brown eyes how are you doing do you want some more ice for your eye" Adam asked keeping his voice soft, "no its fine thank you, I was so scared Adam when those lights went out and I felt his arms hold me tight I just froze I couldn't move I didn't know what to do this has never happened to me before" Amy was stood on her feet pacing the room at this point "I don't understand why I didn't fight back it wasn't that I didn't want to I just couldn't move my limbs it was like the message didn't quite make it" Adam stood up and grabbed Amy by the shoulders stopping her from pacing and shook her gently trying to and bring her out of her train of thought "Amy please calm down sweetie I know its difficult to understand what happened but we will understand it ok but for right now you need to try to relax".

Amy took a deep breath and looked up at Adam "I'm so sorry your right I guess I'm not dealing with this very well am I have you heard anything about Angel" sighed Amy throwing herself back onto the sofa placing her head in her hands, Adam sat down next to her and started rubbing his hand up and down her back "the others went to check on her Chris rushed her straight to the trainers room, he just freaked when she wasn't moving, I said we'd meet them back at the hotel, don't worry sweetie like I said we'll figure this out lets just get our stuff together and get out of this arena ok" said Adam cupping her tear streaked face and kissing her forehead "ok I love you baby" whispered Amy "I love you too brown eyes" smiled Adam Amy smiled back and stood up pulling Adam with her and turned to put her stuff in their bag.

Jeff kept his arm round Angel as they walked down the hallway he softly stroked her arm and smiled a little as she rested her head on his shoulder. Angel moved closer to Jeff feeling safer and rested her head on his shoulder she felt exhausted too many thoughts were going through her head right now how could her father be back why would he be back. Chris followed behind his sister and Jeff with Matt "I wish they would just get it together you know he's more than I could have ever wanted for her" said Chris, Matt put his arm round his friends shoulders " they'll figure it out eventually, I've never asked about your past Chris but you and Angel are family to us you know that and family trust each other you have to trust us enough to let us help you" Matt pulled Chris into a head lock "jeez Matt" he let out a small laugh and pulled his head out of the lock " as soon as we get back to the hotel I'll tell you all everything that's going on and that happened to us in the past because as you said we're family and your right trust goes both ways and you've always been straight with us" replied Chris and slapped Matt friendly on the back "now lets go catch up with our younger siblings , I'm still really worried about Angel I really don't know how she's going to handle everything that's happening" said Chris , "hey she's your sister man and she is one tough cookie you should know that better than any of anyone" laughed Matt.

Angel turned to Jeff "thank you so much Jeff, you're the best friend I've ever had but there's something I need to tell you" said Angel taking Jeff's hand and leading him to the couch "hey its ok sugar you know I would do anything for you what's wrong well other than the obvious of course I can tell your keeping something from me I've always known there was something from your past you and Chris have kept from us" Jeff replied looking into her eyes "Jeff I will tell you everything about my past but what I wanted to talk about was the future our future having this happen , being attacked and knowing who it was and with my past , look I'm not saying this right so here goes , I love you Jeff not just as a friend although you are my best friend I love you I want to be with you I want to curl up with you in bed at night I want to wake up next to you in the morning I want to be more" Angel whispered the last two words a tear slipping down her cheek "I've always wanted more Jeff".

Jeff looked at Angel mouth open he couldn't believe she was saying this all the things he had ever wanted to hear from her coming from her mouth right now "I can't believe this, you have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you exactly that but I have always been to afraid I would ruin our friendship because you wouldn't feel the same way, I love you to Angel with all my heart" said Jeff, Angel let out a smile and a small laugh through her tears and crushed her lips to his, Jeff kissed her back with all of the pent up passion he had kept secret over the years and then pulled her close to him "I love you and whatever happens I promise I will keep you safe" whispered Jeff as he kissed her hair"

Chris and Matt opened the door to the locker room "I don't believe it" said Chris as he walked into the room his eyes falling on his sister and Jeff kissing on the sofa, Jeff jumped back from Angel both standing up " Oh my god Chris " they both dais in surprised unison", "look man I can explain" started Jeff " well its about damn time took you long enough man" smiled Chris pulling him in for a quick hug an then standing back "well technically I didn't do anything your sister here well did everything I was always to afraid to do "smiled Jeff turning to angel and taking both her hands and kissing her once again "ok that's enough of the mushy stuff though she is still my sister and I really do hate to bring it up but we have to go back to the hotel and meet the others we still have a lot of explaining to do to you guys and everyone else" Chris watched as his sisters gaze fell to the floor and she took a step away from Jeff , Jeff also noticed this and took both her hands back In his "hey everything is going to be fine ok nothing you could tell any of us could change the way we feel about you especially me , I've loved you ever since I met you and now you have very kindly made me admit it to you I'm never letting you go sugar never" he pulled her chin up and kissed her nose making Angels face crinkle into a cute smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel flopped onto her bed once they were back at the hotel letting her bag slip from her hand and just fall tot the floor she was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but knew they're was more yet to come the evening wasn't over yet. Jeff watched Angel as she threw herself onto her bed Chris had suggested that they should all meet up in Angels room he said his reason was that she had a huge room all to herself as she didn't have a room mate at the moment but they knew it was because he really just wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and being in her own room would help. Jeff dropped down on the bed next to Angel getting a giggle to escape from her lips she smiled at him god he loved that cute little smile the way it made her nose crinkle slightly was adorable to him he went in for a kiss and gently touched his lips to hers.

Adam gave a little knock on the door and then pushed it open for him and Amy to go through into Angels room, "hey guys, oh my god" exclaimed Amy as she noticed Jeff's arms wrapped around someone kissing them and realizing that someone was Angel, the two pulled apart and gave a sheepish grin " I can't believe it you guys that's awesome" screamed Amy jumping on the bed with them and hugging Angel laughing Chris wished that they didn't have to talk about things tonight Angel actually looked truly happy in that moment with her best friend and the man she loved hugging her. The rest of the group followed in after Adam, Glen and Mark pulling chairs over from the corner to sit on Jason and Matt just sprawling on the floor in front of the beds Chris stood at the front of the room "hey guys sorry to keep you all up I know its been a long night for everyone but there is something that you need to know that we should of shared with you a long time ago but both of us were to scared not of how you might react but of bringing up some very painful things that we would rather just forget" Chris took a deep breathe his hands a little shaky Angel slipped her hand into her brothers and gave it a reassuring squeeze Chris looked up in surprise he hadn't even realized she had got up and stood next to him he smiled at her and carried on speaking.

When Angel was born our mother died giving birth to her and from that point on our father pretty much became a monster, he ignored Angel until she was four I took care of her by myself but then he began to take notice of her and me again he started beating us Angel if he could find her me if I had managed to hide her in time this went on until Angel was 16 the constant beatings, starving us but things got worse on Angels sixteenth birthday I had managed to hide some money from my job from our dad I wanted to get Angel a birthday cake her first one" , "you didn't get a birthday cake until you were sixteen" said Jason in surprise " actually I didn't get one until I was seventeen" said Angel turning away to look at the floor , Chris looked at her pained but knew he had to go on "as I said I just wanted to get her a birthday cake so I went out after dad had gone out to play poker with his friends but while I was out dad had come home he'd walked through the house in the dark and went into Angels bedroom , I'd always told her if he came home drunk to go to bed and pretend to be asleep but this time was different I came home and found him passed out in the living room covered in blood and that's when I ran to her room I found her on the floor face down there was so much blood" said Chris staring into space "he came home so I had done what Chris said I pretended to be asleep" carried on Angel "it was to late when I realized what he planned to do he snuck up on me in the dark and pinned me down I managed to get free and fall off the bed but then he just started hitting me he pinned me to the floor ripped off all my clothes and raped me he beat me so badly I almost died Chris got to me in time to save my life we ran away after that and haven't seen or heard from him since ..Until tonight" Angel choked out the last two words as she slid down the wall and curled in a ball hugging her knees close "he's going to get me Chris he's going to get me" she choked out between sobs, Chris quickly snapped out of his daze and held his sister rocking her " ssshh Angel not this time I promised you I would never let anyone hurt you again and I wont, I wont" a tear trailed down his cheek as he realized he was scared to he was so scared that their father would get her.

Jeff couldn't take it any longer he couldn't sit their watching her in pain he stood up and walked over to Angel and knelt down in front of her. Angel looked up at Jeff afraid of what she might see she could not cope if he was disgusted with her and changed his mind, " that's why your afraid of the dark, I'm so sorry that happened to you but I promise this time he will not hurt you not only do you have Chris but you have me if you still want me" he said gently reaching out to her "oh Jeff of course I do" she cried and fell into his arms he stroked her hair and lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Matt moved closer to Chris who was still sat on the floor his cheeks tear stained looking at his sister in Jeff's arms Matt put his arm on Chris's shoulder "are you ok Chris", "she should be so happy right now I just wish she had never had to go through such pain, I'm just glad she has Jeff now to take care of her as well" smiled Chris " we're all here for you to Chris you know that I love you like you were my own brother and I'll protect you like you are one also and the others feel the same" replied Matt " thank you , for understanding Matt" said Chris giving him a hug " hey that's what family's for" smiled Matt Chris smiled back glad that they had family like Matt and Jeff.

Angel stood up and walked over to Amy " I'm so sorry that I can't help you figure out who's hurting you Amy I honestly don't know who would be sick enough to do this if I had any idea I would tell you straight away" said Angel, Amy pulled her onto the bed and sat her next to her " hey I know you would but its ok we'll figure it out and until we do we've got all these big strong men to look after us" smiled Amy, Angel smiled back her eyes catching with her brothers she went over to where he sat on the floor and knelt down next to him , he placed an arm protectively over her shoulders " hey baby girl , how you doing" he smiled " I'm fine thanks to you" she smiled back and snuggled into him for a hug " I'll always keep you safe, I wont let him hurt you" he kissed the top of her head. Everyone decided they didn't want to leave Chris and Angel to cope with this alone and didn't want to leave Amy incase something else happened so they all agreed to have a little sleepover instead they watch movies well into the morning before everyone finally fell asleep.

Angel woke up smiling the night had started off horrific but ended up with her realizing how big of a family she now really had she gently kissed Jeff's arm before lifting it up so she could wriggle out of the bed tip toeing round matt, Jason and glen who were all sleeping on the floor she made her way to the bathroom on her way she noticed her cell phone flashing and grabbed it closing the bathroom door behind her as she went in, Angel turned the taps on and started running herself a bath after stripping off and getting in feeling the warmth of the bath she remembered her phone had been flashing reaching to dry off her hands she flipped open her phone not recognizing the number but it had left a few voicemails so she checked them the voice made her freeze her breath caught in her throat she began to hyper ventilate as she listened to the messages not able to catch her breath " hello my little girl I just had to call you have you been thinking about me I bet you have I bet you think about me every night when you lie there in the dark wishing I was there to touch you peel the clothes from your body and feel your naked flesh against mine I bet you've grown more since the last time I touched your soft flesh I bet you've saved yourself in hopes I would come back to make you feel the way I made you feel that night well you won't have to wait to long I promise even that bastard of a brother of yours wont keep us apart I know he'll try but I'll kill him I promise you if he stops me from having you Angel I'LL KILL HIM" those were the last words he shouted into the phone. Angel tried to get out of the bath but she was shaking uncontrollably she slipped and fell to the floor crying out " Jeff, Jeff" she cried out to him tears running free down her face "JEFF" screamed angel sobbing now.

Jeff felt Angel move out of the bed and then heard the water running so stayed in bed knowing she was just in the bathroom but then he heard that noise it sounded like she said his name, Jeff shot up in the bed as he heard Angel scream his name the others rousing to he ran to the bathroom in his boxers and pounded on the door "Angel " Jeff shouted through the door " what's wrong sugar you need to unlock the door", Jeff heard the door click and pushed it open he found Angel curled on the floor a cut on her head he bent down and pulled her to him " Angel what happened" he said his eyes filled with worry , " my phone he left me voicemail c c couldn't stop sshaking I fell out of the bath hit my head on the tub Jeff the message he called me he's going to rape me again" she stammered , Jeff grabbed a towel wrapping it round her shoulders and lifted her up into her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck her head burying into his chest.

Chris watched Jeff carry her out of the bathroom " what happened to her" said Chris, "your dad called and left a voicemail on her phone I don't know what it said but it scared the shit out of her Chris she fell out of the bath and hit her head on the tub" replied Jeff the concern raw in his voice "Angel give me the phone I need to know what he said to you" said Chris kneeling close to her on the bed with a soft smile so as not to scare her "you should probably just play it on speaker phone everyone's wondering what the hell I'm freaking out about now anyway" cried Angel " hey we don't think anything bad of you sweetie were just worried about you that's all, we know you and we know it must be something bad to make you so scared ok" smiled Matt "I'm sorry" whispered Angel " he just hit a nerve , Chris play the message then you'll understand all of you will understand what he's like" said Angel Jeff pulled her back to him and she hid her head in his chest to let her tears be hidden as they played the message again.

("Hello my little girl I just had to call you have you been thinking about me I bet you have I bet you think about me every night when you lie there in the dark wishing I was there to touch you peel the clothes from your body and feel your naked flesh against mine I bet you've grown more since the last time I touched your soft flesh I bet you've saved yourself in hopes I would come back to make you feel the way I made you feel that night well you won't have to wait to long I promise even that bastard of a brother of yours wont keep us apart I know he'll try but I'll kill him I promise you if he stops me from having you Angel I'LL KILL HIM")

Adam felt the bile rising up in his stomach what he was hearing making him feel sick he couldn't believe this monster was her father, Glen stood up pacing "sick son of a bitch" he breathed, Jeff held Angel tighter becoming more enraged with every moment that he heard what her supposed father was saying to her, Chris just held his head in his hands he new this might happened he had prayed their father had stopped obsessing over Angel in this way but knowing now that he had not ,scared Chris even more. Chris paced up and down the carpet not saying a word after a few minutes of silence had passed Amy went up to him "Chris honey it will be ok there's more of us to keep her safe this time you don't have to do this by yourself" she placed her hand on his shoulder and he stopped pacing he looked at her face knowing she was telling the truth but still not feeling any better , he walked over to Angel who was still curled up with Jeff she looked up as he sat next to them reaching out to her she went straight into his arms and he lifted her up and walked towards the door , Jeff stood up "wait Chris were are you going" said Jeff watching him carry Angel to the door "I'm taking her back to my room I need to talk to my sister alone" he replied barely looking at Jeff "wait I'll grab some of her clothes and bring them with you" replied Jeff moving towards him "don't bother Jeff she's got clothes in my room she can change into just leave us alone ok" shouted Chris and left the room slamming the door behind him and carrying Angel down the hall.

"What the hell is he doing" shouted Jeff moving towards the door but Matt blocked his path "hey calm down Jeff I know you love Angel and you want to help her but Chris is doing the only thing he knows the two of them have been through a lot and they have only ever had each other to turn to and it's a very hard thing to start trusting someone else with someone you love as much as Chris loves Angel , Chris has always protected her no matter what and he has done it alone so just give him some time to let Angel make him realize he isn't alone this time ok bro" said Matt "when did you get so smart anyway" smiled Jeff "I always have been and I know what it's like to worry about and want to protect a sibling ok you big dufus" laughed Matt putting his brother in a head lock "ok ok I get it let me go" Jeff laughed as he wrestled with his brother knowing Angel would be ok with Chris and that Chris would be ok with Angel to help guide him back to a family that just wanted to keep him safe and see him happy again.

Angel came out of the bathroom after changing into some jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it , " come on chrissy lets go get some breakfast with our family" smiled Angel , "I'm sorry I took you away from him baby girl it was just to much at that point I guess I'm still not used to someone else taking my place" sighed Chris standing up , Angel took him by the shoulders " no one could ever take your place , you are my brother , my blood , you are the only dad I've ever had Chris I would never let anyone take that away from me or would I ever forget it , when I walk down the aisle one day it will be you walking me understand" said Angel looking him straight in the eye , Chris grinned at her and pulled her in for a hug "thanks baby girl now what am I supposed to say to them though I just kind of ran off with you" said Chris " you don't have to say anything because they'll understand why now lets go already I'm starving" laughed Angel and pulled Chris out of the door.

Jeff rapped on the table with his fingers " Jeff please would you stop that they'll be here soon ok" said Matt annoyed "sorry bro I just I don't understand what's taking them so long" said Jeff " they'll be here ok look see there they are maybe now you'll let me have breakfast in peace" snarled Matt " sorry bro I sometimes forget how much of a grouch you can be in the morning" smiled Jeff then walked towards Angel , Angel walked faster towards Jeff and felt warm again as he hugged her she loved being around him she always had he was just so intoxicating to her.

Chris cleared his throat to get Jeff's attention , Jeff looked up at him with not an angry look on his face but an unsure one " Look Jeff I'm really sorry man I didn't mean to just run off with her like that I know that we're all together in this now but it's still hard for me ok she's my baby girl or at least that's the way its ended up" sighed Chris "hey really its ok man I understand lets just forget it and go have some breakfast you can save me from my older brothers morning grouch" smiled Jeff putting his arm round Angels shoulders and leading them both to the table where he had saved them seats. Angel sat herself next to Amy " hey sweetie how you holding up" asked Angel to Amy " better having Adam around really helps he makes me feel safe as long as I know that crazy son of a bitch is out there watching me I think I'll need Adam around you know so I can be normal other wise I think I'd be going crazy right now" Amy gave a weak smile "I know what you mean having Chris around I feel safe but there's something about Jeff being there that calms me I don't know what it is but I know I need it" replied Angel , Amy took her hand and gave it a squeeze the two girls kept talking holding hands both knowing that right now they were being stalked like prey and that the woman holding their hand was the only other one around them right now who understood exactly how they felt.

"so then Chris comes over to us and .." Angel stopped talking a frown marring her face "what is it sweetie" asked Amy starting to turn to look over her shoulder at what ever had gained Angel's attention " no don't turn round just carrying on looking at me like I'm telling you something funny smile and laugh just like you were" said Angel her voice lowered and to anyone else the smile on her face and the gestures she was making as she said it made it look like she was just continuing telling Amy a funny story " there's a guy standing by the bar his face hidden by a polo neck and a baseball cap but he's been watching you ever since he came in here , he came from the same way we did which means he passed your room I really think we should just go and check things out ok sweetie so lets keep smiling and say we want to go back to your room for a girly chat ok" said Angel fake smile still firmly in place. Amy smiled back at her after letting out a small laugh as if Angel had ended a funny story , Amy could feel her own hand shaking as she held Angels , Angel gave it a reassuring squeeze as they stood up "hey guys me and Amy are just going to pop back to her and Adams room it's kind of private girls stuff but we shouldn't be to long ok" smiled Angel she leant down to give Jeff a kiss , "guy in the baseball cap act normal meet us in the room in 10 mins ok watch and see if he leaves after we do don't panic we'll be fine , I love you" , Angel stood back up Jeff smiling at her "love you to darlin" he gave her hand a quick squeeze and then watched as she walked away hand in hand with Amy he could tell her smile was not a real one but no one else would know.

Jeff watched the man in the baseball cap he stood and moved over to the other side of the bar and carried on drinking his drink watching the girls walk back to the room down the corridor , he drained his glass to one last look and then left. Angel guided Amy back to her room "it's ok Ames I told Jeff to watch and see what the guy does after we left they'll be with us in 10 mins ok" reassured Angel "yea ok I'm ok now lets just get in the room , damn room cards I miss good old fashioned keys" smiled Amy , "oh my god" gasped Angel , Amy looked up to see what her friend was looking at Amy let out the beginnings of a scream Angel quickly putting her hand over her friends mouth and closing the door then removing her hand " oh my god , oh my god Angel please tell me I'm imagining it please" begged Amy starting to cry her breath coming in gasps. "I wish I could but your not it will be ok they'll be here soon and they will make it all ok I promise we'll make it ok" choked Angel holding her friend close Amy had dropped to the floor her head now in Angels lap crying Angel stroked her hair and tried to soothe her friend the pain she was feeling made tears track down Angels cheeks " I'm so sorry Amy I'm so sorry" was all she said over and over.

Jeff waited till the man left and then got every ones attention " ok guys we have a problem Angel whispered to me as she left that a guy that was at the bar was watching them that's why they went back to the room so I could watch what he did he was definitely watching at a guess I would say he is who ever is stalking Amy as from the picture Angel showed me of her father didn't match this guys build but we cant rule out disguises its more than likely he's had a few to have watched her this close I said I'd meet them back at the room about now lets go" said Jeff , "why didn't you tell me he was here man" asked Adam angrily "there wasn't time and I didn't want to tip him off that I was watching him I'm sorry ok I couldn't risk him knowing I was watching him" replied Jeff sincerely " it's ok Jeff you did the right thing I just want to know what the asshole looks like , we had better go see if the girls are ok" said Adam.

Adam opened the door and walked through first "what the hell oh shit Amy baby its ok I'm here now its ok" said Adam quickly moving to his sobbing girlfriend and taking her into his arms "I'm sorry , I'm so sorry" whispered Angel Jeff gazed around the room " Jesus Christ" his eyes scanned the walls every inch was covered in pictures of Amy taken at all times when no one should have been able to get to her , in the shower, in the bedroom , the locker room. Jeff looked over to Angel and knelt down to " hey it's ok I know what your thinking but it is not your fault this psycho could have got your father to join up with him not the other way round and even if your father did recruit this guy it still is not your fault got it" the seriousness of his voice calmed Angel who had gone into a sort of trance just staring at the pictures of one of her best friends private moments all over the wall all invaded by this unknown man.

Matt couldn't believe all the pictures he was seeing all the times this man had seen Amy when they were keeping her safe , "son of a bitch" shouted Matt and ripped down a photo that was the last straw for him it was Amy naked with Adam but Adams face was burnt out of the picture this was Amy this was a person he saw as a sister and this guy was sick and deluded with fantasies Matt grabbed at the walls frantically ripping at the pictures he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around , Angel looked into his face she could see the fury , she leant forward and took him in a hug "I'm sorry it's just hard" whispered Matt hugging her back Angel felt him relax and rest his head on her shoulder "its ok I understand" said Angel "ssh we'll find a way to sort this out I promise" smiled Angel "cant believe your comforting me I should be looking after you and Amy" Matt smiled back , Angel let out a small laugh "everyone needs looking after occasionally even big brothers" replied Angel giving him one last squeeze Matt looked down at her "you really are amazing my brothers lucky to have you" said matt kissing her forehead she smiled warmly at him Jeff smiled at his brother and girlfriend but all three lost their smiles in their concern for Amy Adam had got her to stop crying but she was now just quiet she didn't respond to Adam talking to her she just stared at the pictures covering her wall's room

Angel bent down in front of Amy she placed her hands on Amy's face gently easing her head round so that she was looking her in the eye Amy locked eyes with her best friend "Ames listen to me we'll make it ok I promise but right now I want you to come back to my room with me , I'm going to run you a hot bath to help you stop shaking and then the two of us are going to watch movies and eat junk until we feel a little bit better ok" smiled Angel , Amy smiled back at her friend "ok" she replied Angel took both her hands and eased her up slowly leading her towards the door "Adam you come with us the rest of you can you take a trip to the store and buy some food we're going to need chocolate , ice cream etc you know the drill Jeff" said Angel "I got it covered babe" smiled Jeff Angel , Adam and Amy left to go to Angel's room. Matt turned to Chris "well I suppose we should do as the lady say's" surprised at how Angel had handled the situation "she can be quite take charge when she wants to be" smiled Chris "well lets not keep them waiting" said Jeff so Chris , matt and Jason went after him Mark and glen apologized but said they had a signing to go to but would check back wit them later , so the four guys left went off to get some snacks for the days movie watching the guys were quite happy to spend the days inside to keep watch over Angel and Amy the stalking had stepped up to scary levels with Amy and after the phone call from Angels father it was surprising she was holding up this well. Angel ran the bath for Amy adding bubbles and making sure it was nice and warm she laid out a towel and a robe for her afterward and then guided her into the bathroom Adam following "well I'll leave you to it just shout if need anything else ok" smiled Angel she turned to walk out but a hand gripped her shoulder making her turn "thank you" smiled Amy "your very welcome Ames now get in that bath warm up and relax" replied Angel leaving Amy in the bathroom with Adam. After Angel had closed the door Adam turned to Amy and help her into the bath as she was still quite shaking "she really is a sweetie isn't she" said Adam "she sure is" smiled Amy , Amy leaned foreword so Adam could soap her back for her as she moved her hair out of the way Adam noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck "hey Ames what does the symbol on the back of your neck mean" asked Adam tracing it with his finger "it's the kanji symbol for friend , I got it with Angel when we were in new York together we passed this tattoo place and were just kind of drawn to it and we both came out with the same tattoo in the same place she's my closest friend and we decided to have a reminder of that friendship" smiled Amy at the memory.

Angel sat down on the floor in front of one of the beds she rested her head back against it , it's all my fault she thought if I had never come into her life she wouldn't be going through this right now she would be safe and happy thought Angel a tear once again made its way down her cheek closely followed by another she cried silently her body not shaking with sobs just silent tears streaming down her cheeks she stood only when a knock on the door brought her out of her misery she quickly hunted for a box of tissues and wiped her eyes trying to make them look less puffy why am I bothering she thought if its Jeff he'll just know anyway smiled Angel he knows me to well.

Amy giggled as Adam tickled her "quit it how am I supposed to get changed if your making me jerk all over the place" laughed Amy "that's just the point your not your supposed to stay naked" grinned Adam wiggling his eye brows , Amy swatted his arm and continued attempting to get dressed she finally managed to get dressed and her and Adam ventured into the room Amy looked around for Angel but she wasn't there she figured she was probably in Chris's room as they connected she walked through but no Angel Amy's heart began to beat faster she went back to Adam " I cant find her Adam where is she where else would she have gone" said Amy , Adam looked at the door it was open he had definitely shut it when they had come in which means Angel must have opened it "calm down maybe she just went to meet the guys in the lobby I'm sure she'll be back any minute" said Adam staying calm he moved towards his girlfriend and hugged her , they heard laughter definitely Matt and Jeff's thought Amy she watched them filter through the door , Jeff , Matt , Chris and Jay , she paused no Angel oh my god no Angel her heart plummeted "hey Ames have a good bath" smiled Jeff Amy said nothing she just stood looking at the door waiting foe her friend to walk through it. Jeff Looked at Amy staring at the door and then around the room but before he could voice his concern Chris spoke "Amy where's Angel" asked Chris his face gone serious "she was out here while I was taking a bath Adam was with me when we came out she was gone the door was open we thought she must have gone down to the lobby to meet you guys but she's not with you , Adam she's not with them" cried Amy "we have to find her I never should have left her in the room alone" she started shouting hysterically Adam moved towards his distressed girlfriend running his hands up and down her arm's to try and calm her , Jeff stood blank as did Chris then Jeff suddenly came into focus "right me and Chris are going to see if the receptionist saw her leave alone or otherwise , Matt you ring Glen and Mark we need them we have to search this hotel Jay you start with the gym if you run into any wrestlers willing get them to help we need to established if she's out by herself or if it's something worse right lets go" said Jeff Chris had snapped back into reality at this point and ran with Jeff out the door down to reception.

Angel tried to focus she felt so groggy what happened she racked her brain , she had walked to the door she could see a silhouette in the hall way a man grabbing her putting something over her mouth must have been some kind of nock out stuff thought Angel as she tried to ease the pounding in her head by closing her eyes again she rolled onto her side her cheek pressing against the floor , she tried to open her eyes again fighting the urge to close them she was outside on the floor she could see a tree and him she felt sick she couldn't move , scream , function do anything she felt paralyzed Angel stared horrified at her father standing over her.

"Jeff he doesn't know let him go" said Chris as Jeff now had the reception guys collar in a vice grip, Jeff released him and stood back he ran his hands over his face backing up against the desk he slid down it onto the floor "I don't know what to do now Chris I don't know where to find her" said Jeff Chris grabbed Jeff by the arms and pulled him up to a standing position "then we just look everywhere we'll go to the gardens I know she likes it there she's probably just gone for a walk and we're all over reacting" said Chris his hands shaking , Jeff could see that even Chris didn't believe what he was saying she would never have on anywhere without telling them and it was even less likely she would have gone alone but Jeff followed behind Chris he wouldn't give up on her and neither would Jeff.

Angel felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as he moved on top of her she felt his hands slide up and down her flesh squeezing , grabbing , pulling and I'm just lying here she thought I'm letting him win what would Jeff do if he knew I had just let this happen a switch clicked in her brain and she started to move she thrashed her arms which she then realized where bound together she went to kick her legs but found the same problem she felt his breath on her ear "I'm so glad you came to life it was no fun till you started fighting back" he laughed at her and started pulling at her pants giving up with buttons he ripped them then ripped her shirt , Angel began screaming at the top of her lungs she flung her bound arms at his face catching him in the jaw but this just served to make him punch her back in the face "that's it enough playing" he shouted he began punching her and then he did the unimaginable and slid inside her Angel realized that it was over he had won again she just screamed , he finished and stood up "don't worry I'll be back for you but I just couldn't wait any longer for that" laughed her father and then disappeared Angel curled into a shaking ball on the wet ground as it rained and let out her anguish and cried.

Chris and Jeff ran through the maze of a hotel and then into the gardens it was pouring with rain both ran outside and shouted her name running around the gardens shouting for her, Chris put his hand over Jeff's mouth "wait listen" said Chris they strained to hear something and there it was again that scream as someone cried , Jeff felt his body start to shake he knew it had to be Angel they ran in the direction and there they found her stopping in their tracks she was curled on the floor bleeding half dressed and sobbing uncontrollably they saw the duct tape keeping her wrist's and ankles together , Chris went over to her he bent down and touched her face trying to get her to look at him "no no don't touch me let me go I hate you , I hate you" she sobbed thrashing against him "Angel it Chris look at me its Chris" he pulled her face to look at him she stared at him and then hooked her bound wrists over his head and continued to sob he held her "Jeff I think you should call an ambulance she's losing a lot of blood" choked out Chris , Jeff took out his phone and called the ambulance he moved towards Chris and his sister he went to reach out and then pulled his hand back unsure Chris looked down at his sister and then at Jeff he could see how badly Jeff wanted to hold her "Angel baby girl I'm going to move you over to Jeff's lap ok he's right here to" said Chris kissing the top of his head Jeff looked at Chris shocked and then sent him a mouthed thank you Chris slid Angel onto Jeff's lap carefully she looked up for the first time "Jeffy is it really you" asked Angel between sobs "yea sugar it me I'm here , I'm here" he said pulling her closer into his embrace she hooked her arms over his neck as she had done with Chris , Chris reached out and ran his hand up and down her back the ambulance arrived 10 minutes later to pick them up they cut the duct tape on her wrists and ankles and then Jeff carried her into the ambulance followed by Chris.

Jeff and Chris sat on chairs in the waiting room they had called the others they would be here soon both had their heads bowed and didn't notice the other wrestlers enter the hospital Matt spotted his brothers multi colored head and went over taking the others with him "Jeff , Chris has there been any news" said Matt "no they're still cleaning her up she was bleeding a lot" a tear escaped Jeff's eye Matt pulled his brother into a hug "hey easy Jeff" said Matt holding his brother "we'll get through this we'll get Angel through this ssh bro we'll figure something out I promise" soothed Matt holding his baby brother as Jeff finally let go and sobbed into matt's shoulder , Amy couldn't take it she turned in Adams embrace and wept she was distraught how could they let this happen how could Angels father do such a thing and Chris oh god Chris thought Amy she pulled away from Adam and looked over at him Christian had sat beside him a hand resting on Chris's shoulder Amy walked over to him and knelt down in front of him placing her hands on each side of his head she brought his face up to look at her from its bowed position "I'm so sorry Chris I didn't mean to leave her" choked out Amy "it's not your fault Ames I promised her Amy I promised her I would never let this happen to her again" said Chris his voice broke and he began to cry he slid off the chair to the floor Amy pulled him to her and held him while choked out his sobs against her shoulder , she rocked him slowly , Adam looked around the waiting room at the scene before him matt still held his brother protectively as Jeff cried out his pain Amy holding a broken Chris Adam caught his own brothers gaze Christian looked back at him sadly , how did it come to this thought Adam and walked over to his own brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Angel opened her eyes and then closed them quickly the room felt as though it were spinning she tried again and felt just as sick "oh god" she said and leant forward and was sick oh shit she thought opening her eyes again expecting to see her lap covered in yesterdays food instead a bowl moved out of her vision and her lap was clear a soft hand was running soothingly up and down her back she turned her head to the left and stared into the green eye's of Jeff hardy "Jeffy" asked Angel quietly , "yes sugar its me" he smiled reassuringly at her she threw herself into his arms and clung to him "easy sugar your safe now your in the hospital , your with me ok" soothed Jeff rubbing small circles in her back "Jeff it really happened didn't it" she asked quietly tears glistening in her eyes as she pulled back to look at him "It wasn't just a bad dream was it" , Jeff looked at her she looked so fragile "I wish I could tell you it was a bad dream but it wasn't it was real" he replied sadly his eyes expressing all the guilt and anguish he felt it , Angel place a shaky hand on his cheek "don't do it Jeff do not blame yourself for what he did" she said weakly "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" he replied she moved in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips "I love you Jeff Hardy , I have since the first day we met what I need now is not you blaming yourself I need to know that you love me to that your not" she looked away from him "disgusted by me" she said quietly. Jeff reached out and took her face in his hands he kissed her with all the emotion he felt gently exploring her mouth with his tongue, he pulled back both their lips swollen from the kiss "I love you, you're my world Angel, I want to be with you forever" he smiled at her tears escaped her eyes once again this time with relief Jeff held her tightly determined to protect her "I think I should go and get Chris he only ran out to give the others an update and get some coffee" said Jeff, "how is he" asked Angel "the truth Jeff" she said quickly , Jeff sighed and stood up "he's awful it's like he doesn't know how to process what happened he had promised you that this would never happen to you again and he cannot forgive himself the fact that it has" replied Jeff he brushed his fingers across her cheek "I'll go get him you're the only one who can help him now" said Jeff turning to leave "I don't even now how to help myself right now but I'll give it my best" replied Angel laying back down on the bed she already felt exhausted and she still hadn't processed what had happened fully herself.

Angel looked up at the sound of someone tapping on her door she hadn't realised but she had dozed off again it was dark outside now "come in" she said softly she smiled as her brothers head poked around the door "hey baby girl" said Chris , Angel watched him come in the room he looked awful his hair was all tangled and his eyes red and puffy from crying , he sat down on the chair next to her bed and looked her in the eyes "I don't know what to say I was supposed to protect you but I let him hurt you all over again im so sorry please forgive me" he blurted out tears running down his cheeks as he held her hand "you on the bed now come on" demanded Angel she shuffled over so her brother could lay next to her on the bed she then snuggled up to him as he held her tightly "this is not your fault Chris it never has been not now not then things happen that even you cant control our father is a sick twisted man we just have to deal with that and try our best to keep each other safe but people get hurt Chris , I get hurt but its never your fault its his fault Chris its his fault" Angel choked out the last words not able to control her sobs any longer everything just hit her at once "oh god I can still feel him on me Chris he's all over me" sobbed Angel she curled her self into a ball Chris pulled her into his lap and rocked her as she cried "I'll help you through this , we'll help you through this" Chris corrected himself as he thought about the other people in the waiting room all who loved her and wanted to keep her safe he had help and this time he would use it he would finally lean on somebody else as he knew now that they would never let him down they were their family now.

Chris gently carried Angel from the car into the Hardy brothers large house the hospital had discharged her but she still had a lot of recovering to do after the beating she had taken physically and mentally , Matt had suggested they all just come and stay with the brothers in Carolina as they shared a large house with plenty of bedrooms the group had agreed and here they were Angel had fallen asleep in the car and no one had the heart to wake her so Chris carried her up the stairs guided by Jeff to one of the bedrooms he laid her down stroking her hair from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead "sleep tight baby girl your safe now" whispered Chris , Jeff pulled the covers over her and pressed his lips to head "sleep sweet sugar" he said softly the two exited the room leaving Angel to sleep. Amy curled up on the sofa in the living room pulling her feet up to her body , Adam came and sat next to her "you ok baby" asked Adam concerned at how with drawn she had become "no I just cant understand how this happened I mean how is she ever going to get over this Adam she barely managed to recover the first time hell she still had nightmares about him before he came back into her life when we shared a room she used to wake up screaming and crying it would take me an hour to calm her down and coach her back to sleep" said Amy not noticing the other people in the room "she told me the nightmares had stopped" said Chris surprised "she didn't want you to worry or make you feel guilty but he still hunted her in her dreams she was still so scared he would find her again and now he has and he's done this I just don't know how to help her recover im sorry" sighed Amy looking away from them and at the floor "im just scared that she'll never be herself again I don't know how to cope without her" said Amy getting teary Adam pulled his girlfriend to him as she cried "I cant lose her Adam I cant" sobbed Amy into his chest.

The only noise in the house came from the movie everyone had found a spot either on a sofa or the floor Glen looked very uncomfortable in a chair they all watched the screen everyone seemingly caught up in there own thoughts a scream from upstairs saw them all jump and Glen fall from their spots "Angel" said Jeff and ran upstairs followed by Chris and Matt. Jeff ran into the room it was pitch black crap he thought great idea Jeff leave her in a dark room when she doesn't know where she is the light came on in the room and Jeff went straight to Angel she was curled in a ball by the head board of the bed shaking he pulled her into his arms "sssh its ok your at mine and Matts house sweetie you fell asleep in the car and we put you in my room so you could sleep im sorry I didn't think to leave the light on for when you woke up" he rocked her back and fourth Matt stepped into the room away from the light switch he had turned on , Chris watched as Jeff held his sister comforting her she smiled up at him and at Matt , Chris smiled and left the room leaving her with the man of her dreams and a new brother , Chris couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked back downstairs to the others "everything ok" asked Jay "everythings just fine" smiled Chris and jumped on the sofa next to Amy pulling her into a hug "I think she's gonna be just fine as long as she's got family" they all smiled at him glad he was finally going to let them help.Angel woke up wrapped in Jeff's arms she looked down to see what the heavy thing on her feet was it was one Matt Hardy she smiled and slowly slid her feet out from under him and untangled herself from Jeff's arms he began to stir with the loss of contact he looked at her through bleary eye's "morning sugar" he drawled sleepily "morning you I'm gonna go for a shower and a swim ok" said Angel she kissed him and grabbed her stuff out of her bag.Angel wandered to the pool in her bikini soaking herself under the outside shower before getting in the pool she heard movement and looked over to the patio doors as Amy walked through clad in her bikini "morning you wasn't sure if you would be here" smiled Amy "and miss our early morning swim never girl" smiled back Angel both girls dived into the deep end of the pool and began swimming their laps both used the time to work out and to think about their current situations.

Adam turned the coffee maker on knowing it was going to get a lot of use this morning as people began to drift downstairs after sleep he looked out of the big windows which looked out onto the pool area and smiled watching Amy swim laps with Angel he could see they had slowed their pace and were now talking as they went and laughing , Jeff came up behind Adam to look out of the window as well "morning coffee's brewing" said Adam "thanks man , nice to see them together doing something they normally do" said Jeff "it certainly is" replied Adam "so how are you holding up anyway I mean if anyone knows what it's like to worry about the woman you loved being stalked and hurt it's me right now just want to check your hanging in there" asked Jeff Adam smirked at him "im hanging in their Jeff worried about her constantly barely able to control my anger towards this asshole sometimes but im hanging in there" repeated Adam , Jeff put a hand on his shoulder "hey we wont screw up again neither one of those girls is going to get hurt or taken away from us we understand the danger to them now and we'll make sure it's kept at bay" said Jeff , Adam let out a tired sigh "what if I mess up if she got hurt I" said Adam stopped mid sentence by Jeff putting a hand up "don't say it she will not get hurt I screwed up with Angel and she's paying the price he hurt her he violated her and I wont let that happen to my friend as well it's to painful" said Jeff his voice dieing off at the end Adam could see how upset he still was that he hadn't been there to stop Angels father from hurting her , the coffee switched to green "coffees ready and im sorry Jeff" said Adam "not your fault just have a lot of mixed up emotions right now lets make some coffee the others will be up soon" said Jeff reaching into the cupboards and taking out enough mugs for everyone he then pulled out a stack of plates and bowls aswel so everyone could just grab one instead of having to ask him every time , Adam watched Jeff move round the kitchen getting all the cereal out of the cupboards and putting a loaf of bread by the toaster with butter and jams and just generally keeping himself busy and being the thoughtful guy everyone who knew him saw, Adam turned his head back to the pool the girls were getting out now they wrapped their towels round themselves and sat down on the sofa that was out there they looked to be having a serious conversation about something.

Amy pulled Angel over to the couch "talk to me little one how are you" asked Amy holding Angels hand tightly , Angel sighed "I don't really know it's still so fresh in my mind I don't know how to get it out its like its burned in there everywhere he touched me has been seared into me and I don't know how im supposed to start getting it out" choked out Angel she had started sobbing now , "im sorry sweetie im sorry" said Amy as she pulled her best friend to her Angel clung to Amy as she sobbed "how am I supposed to move on with my life when he could show up any minute" sobbed Angel "I don't know but we'll figure it out no matter what it takes we'll figure it out" said Amy tears once again pricking her own eyes. Jeff looked out the window torn about what to do he could see her crying and it made him hurt but he knew she needed some time with Amy but he just wanted to make it all better , movement in the kitchen brought him out of his indecision he turned to see his brother walking and yawning into the kitchen


End file.
